Unwelcome Complications
by Slo Motion
Summary: Season 8 fic. They shared a brief moment of passion. She told him it meant nothing, so he moved on. But now, she finds herself reevaluating her feelings after their actions bring forth an unwelcome consequence. (ChandlerxRoxanne)
1. Part One

**Title: **"Unwelcome Complications"

**Date Penned: **2019

**Main Character(s): **Roxanne and Chandler

**Author: **Slo Motion

**Rating: **T; sexual content, may go up to M later

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Coupling: **Roxanne/Chandler, some Chandler/Paris, past Roxanne/Paul mentions

**Song(s) Used:** Various, will list under lyrics

**Setting: ** Season 8, two weeks after "Charity Begins at Home" and before "Baggage."

**Disclaimer: **7th Heaven is not mine.

**Summary: **Season 8 fic. They shared a brief moment of passion. She told him it meant nothing, so he moved on. But now, she finds herself reevaluating her feelings after their actions bring forth an unwelcome consequence. (Chandler/Roxanne)

**A/N: **Hey, look, another 'Roxanne is pregnant and frets on how to tell Chandler' fanfic from me. Also, I will be continuing "Heaven and Earth" very soon hopefully. Also, this fic works on the idea that Chandler and Roxanne did more than just kiss in her living room in "Charity Begins at Home."

**Part One **

_Hey-a, complications**  
**Complications going down**  
**Complications in your lifetime**  
**Complications all around**  
**Yes indeed, but it's a complications  
Complications here to stay  
Complications every night now  
Complications every day  
_**-Steven Forbert, "Complications"**

Roxanne looked at the test in her hands.

_Positive_. She was pregnant. With her ex's baby, no less.

But of course it wasn't Paul's. It had to be_ his _baby instead..._Chandler_.

Paul would be so much easier to deal with. They had parted on good terms, at least. Unlike her and Chandler.

But _no_. It _had_ to be _Chandler's_ baby.

How was she so sure? She'd never slept with Paul.

Chandler...well, she had. And she wasn't proud of it.

Why did she give into him so easily? It was like whenever he kissed her or touched her, she completely lost herself in emotions and hormones.

Oh, who was she kidding?! She'd initiated it and there was no denying that.

She'd kissed him. She'd pushed him onto her couch. She'd told him how much she desired him.

And damn it all to hell, a part of her still did. Goddamnit.

"Shit, I messed up so badly," Roxanne cursed to herself.

She discarded of the test by hiding it in the trash. The last thing she needed was a lecture from her father on how stupid and irresponsible she was. She already had herself for that.

Roxanne sighed deeply was she exited the bathroom. This was so messed up. What the hell was she going to do?

She couldn't face him. She just couldn't. Not after their last encounter and how they had parted.

She still loved him. She knew just seeing Chandler would reduce her to putty in his hands. _His hands...oh God_, she thought to herself.

Unable to help herself, she flashed back to _that_ night. The night of their last encounter...

"What do you want to do?" Chandler asked her firmly.

She smiled widely at him as she moved her body closer to his. She looked into his eyes.

"Exactly what you want to do," She replied with just a hint of seductiveness in her voice.

Then she kissed him. Hard. Possessive. Needy. Intense.

Her tongue quickly found his as she moved him over to her couch. Playfully, she pushed him onto it.

"Roxanne..." He said in a surprised tone as she pulled off her shirt.

She threw it to the floor and slid herself next to him. She licked her lips as her eyes met his. Confusion and shock filled his face.

"What's gotten into you, Roxanne?" He asked, bewildered.

"Nothing..._yet_," Roxanne replied in the sexiest voice she possessed.

His eyes widened as the meaning of her words took hold. _Nothing...yet_. Oh God...did she mean?

"You don't mean...?" He was cut off when she placed a finger upon his lips.

"Shh, silly. You don't want to talk, do you? In fact, I know what you want to do, Chandler, because I can see it in your eyes," She told him, her voice dripping with desire.

She moved her hands to begin unbuttoning his shirt. Playfully, she glided her fingers along the flesh that was exposed with each button to come undone. He made no attempt to stop her, his control slowly dissolving.

Her lips met his again as she removed his shirt completely. Her hands caressed his bare back. He tried with his last ounce of willpower to stop himself, but he gave in. He found himself moaning loudly into their kiss as his arms wrapped around her.

She grinned against his lips. He had surrendered to her, just as she predicted.

God, she wanted him inside of her _now_.

Pulling her lips away from his, she saw that he was now grinning from ear to ear at her.

"Does his mean that...?" He started to ask hopefully.

She cut him off, "That I want you? Yes, oh God, yes. Chandler, take me now."

"But do you love me still, Rox-mmmm...?" He was cut off when her lips slammed into his.

This kiss was wetter and needier than their last, if that was humanly possible. Their tongues battled for dominance. She let him win.

Eventually, she pulled her lips away from his. She began to kiss his neck, nibbling lightly at it as she did so. He grunted in pleasure from the feeling, his mind now a million miles away.

She moved her lips to his ear, "Take me, Chandler. Now! I want you...I'm yours."

She bit down playfully on his ear. That was it. He was one hundred percent won over.

Her pulled her into another hungry kiss in response. His hands went for her bra clasp. Her bra disappeared and and his kisses moved to her breasts.

"Oh, Chandler..." She groaned in pleasure.

Moving his head back up to hers, he nibbled on her ear like she'd done to him before.

"_I love you_, Roxanne," He breathed into her ear.

Before she could say anything, she was pulled by him into another mind blowing kiss.

Soon enough, the rest of their clothes disappeared. He was on top of her. Their bare bodies came together as one as both took in the blissful moment.

"Chandler..." She said gently as they connected.

"Roxanne..." He replied with all of the love in the world in his voice.

Someway or another, they both managed to redress themselves after the passionate moment died down. They continued kissing afterward, roughly and thoroughly.

Chandler pulled away from their kiss after a great while. He had a completely satisfied and happy look on his face.

"What?" She asked with a giggle.

"So, does this mean...?" He asked hopefully.

"This doesn't change anything," She replied bluntly.

Chandler cleared his throat and wiped his mouth, "We're still broken up? Maybe...maybe I should leave."

"Do you want to leave?" Roxanne asked seductively, placing a kiss upon his neck.

"We're not together," He said sadly.

Roxanne sighed in frustration. Would he just let that go already?! Her body was still craving his. Just because they weren't a couple anymore didn't mean they couldn't still have _fun_.

"What about Paul? What about him? You still want to date him?" He asked as he got up off the couch.

"Yeah. We're not together anymore," She replied, now more annoyed.

"So, I should leave," He said, crestfallen.

Roxanne let out a frustrated sigh, "Chandler.."

Chandler cut her off, "Good luck with Paul. You can have your at-risk youth of Glen Oak teen counselor Paul. Because I guess Reverend Camden was right. It's time for me to move on...I mean really, _really _move on. Goodbye, Roxanne."

Chandler walked out of the room leaving a disappointed and sexually frustrated Roxanne.

Roxanne sighed as she came out of the memory. God, she was _so, so_ dumb. Like, _unbelievably _dumb.

Why didn't she just admit what she felt deep down? Why couldn't she have just have admitted that, yes, she still loved him too? Then she wouldn't be going through this alone, at least.

She wanted to go back in time and slap herself for not chasing after him. She should have held onto him tightly, not pushed him away for Paul.

Then, he'd be here with her. He'd wrap his arms around her and tell her she'd never be alone again. That they'd get through this together.

_They'd stay together forever..._

But _no._ Instead she was alone due to her own stupidity. And she couldn't go to him. She _wouldn't_ go to him.

He had Paris now. A sick feeling raced through her stomach as she imagined him kissing Paris, undressing her, and sharing the passion that him and herself shared that night.

_Stop torturing yourself!_ Her mind screamed to her.

Oh, this was such a mess. Why couldn't this baby just be Paul's? Then she wouldn't feel so attached to it.

She wouldn't be carrying a part of Chandler with her wherever she went. That thought made her simultaneously want to smile and die inside at the same time.

She couldn't tell him. She just couldn't. No matter what, she just couldn't bring herself to face him after the mess she'd made.

She was alone. And she was sure she couldn't do this alone...

Again, she asked herself: What the hell was she going to do?


	2. Part Two

****Part Two****

_S__o I gotta get__ y__ou out my head now__  
__I just cut you off__  
__You out my head now__  
__I just cut you off__  
__When I'm without you__  
__I don't over think it, I just carry on  
Get__y__ou out my head now__  
__I just cut you off_**_**  
**_******-Selena Gomez, "Cut You Off"****

Their kiss was fierce and passionate. He grabbed her waist and held onto her tightly…just like he always should have.

His tongue quickly found hers. His hands slid under her shirt to explore what was beneath.

She moaned into his mouth. He smiled against her lips.

He guided her to his bed. They both fell onto it at the same time, in perfect harmony. They continued to kiss like there was no tomorrow.

Eventually, their lips parted for air. He smiled softly at her.

"This feels so right, doesn't it?" He asked gently, kissing her neck.

"Mmmm..." Was all she managed to get out in reply.

He hugged her closer to him. His body pressed into hers, allowing her to feel all of him. She moaned in response.

"Say you're mine forever," He commanded gently.

"I'm yours forever, Chandler," She purred in reply.

He kissed her neck again. He started to nibble playfully at it. She giggled at this action.

"Chandler, that tickles!" She said in a playful tone.

He bit down a tiny bit harder in response. A red mark appeared. A love bite that marked her as his. His tongue teased the spot.

He moved his lips to her ear, "See, it's like I said, you're mine forever."

She pulled his face to her own, "Yes, I am yours."

He grinned at her as her mouth moved to his neck. Copying his actions from before, she bit down on his neck. It wasn't long before a love bite appeared. She had marked him.

"And you're all mine," She mumbled as she kissed the spot.

"Of course I am. All yours. I wouldn't want it any other way, babe," He replied.

He took her hands as she continued kissing his neck. His fingers caressed her palms. She moaned against his skin.

"Chandler..." The urgency in her voice as his name fell from her lips was like a beautiful symphony.

"Yes, darling, what is it?" He asked in reply, his voice soft like silk.

She turned to face him and smiled, "Make love to me."

His eyes widened in surprise at her choice of words, "Are you sure, darling?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life," She replied with a wink.

He didn't need to hear anything else from her. He went straight for her lips, pinning her gently to the bed. She sighed with pleasure into his mouth as his tongue found hers.

He pulled at her shirt. She willingly slipped out of it for him, slightly breaking their kiss. That didn't last long, though, as his lips were back on hers the minute the shirt was discarded on the floor.

"You're so beautiful," He mumbled into their kiss.

She shivered with anticipated pleasure as he unclasped her bra. Pulling his lips away from hers, he did away with the pesky garment. It fell to the floor, not to be missed. Her top half was now exposed to him.

His body pulsed with want at the sight of her. His hands slowly made their way to her chest.

Gently, he took a hold of her breasts. She sighed happily at his touch.

"Chandler..." She groaned breathlessly.

They kissed again as his hands continued their exploring of her upper body.

They pulled apart eventually. They gazed lovingly into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Chandler," She told him.

Her words were music to his ears.

"I love you too, Roxanne," He said in reply.

Yes, he did love her. And soon they would become one.

The love of his life was in his arms and he couldn't be happier.

His Roxanne...

Chandler shot up in bed. His eyes snapped open. His breath was heavy with shock. The sheets were wet with sweat.

His Roxanne?! What the hell was he thinking?!

And what kind of dream was he having?! Dreaming of doing _those _types of things with Roxanne?!

He would never!

Well, he had once. And he regretted it so much.

All he got out of that experience was royally burned.

No, burned wasn't strong enough a word to describe what she did to him. She had utterly _decimated_ his heart.

They had made love. It seemed like such a perfect moment. So soft, yet so wild and passionate.

But then she told him it changed nothing between them. They were still broken up. She would still go after that loser Paul.

She knew that he was still madly in love with her and had used that knowledge to manipulate him into having sex.

_I want you. I'm yours._ That's what she had told him to get him to give in.

Bullshit.

She was never his to begin with. Their whole relationship was based on a big fat lie. It was all a game, a silly ruse to her.

She didn't love him in the long term. He was a plaything to fill in time for her until she got bored and moved on to another unsuspecting man.

Like a damn succubus, that Roxanne was.

And he was the fool that went along with her. He stupidly gave in to his carnal desires and got burned.

No, not burned. _Decimated_. Definitely _decimated_. Just like he'd realized before, burned was not a strong enough word for what she had done.

She had used him. This whole ordeal had left him feeling empty and used.

That's why he was dating Paris now. She was a nice woman, genuine in her feelings.

_Unlike Roxanne_...

Hopefully, he could finally move on and put this whole ugly chapter of his life behind him. For his sanity's sake.

_He needed to move on_...

But, if he was supposedly moving on, why was he having very inappropriate dreams about his ex? Dreams that, had he not woken up from, surely would've turned X-rated?

Was it because, in the back of his mind, he wanted to have her like that again? To kiss her senseless? Whisper sweet nothings in her ear as he undressed her? Pull her under the sheets and never let her go again?

No! Absolutely not!

He would not go there again. He would not fall into the trap.

Besides, she didn't want him anymore anyway. She had _Paul_ now.

Fury filled him at that thought. His Roxanne with _that man_?!

No, what was he doing?!

Walking right into the trap again, that was what.

Just like she would want him to.

_It's over, _he told himself. _I will not go there again._

He was moving on. He was getting over her. This was the last time he'd ever let that woman taint his mind.

Yes, from here on out, Chandler Hampton would have no contact or anything to do with Roxanne Richardson.

She was dead to him. Gone.

_Amen._


	3. Part Three

**Part Three**

_Well, if you wanted honesty  
__That's all you had to say  
I never want to let you down or have you go  
__It's better off this way  
__What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems?  
I told you time and time again  
You sing the words but don't know what it means  
To be a joke and look  
Another line without a hook  
I held you close as we both shook for the last time  
Take a good hard look  
I'm not okay  
You wear me out_  
**-My Chemical Romance, "I'm Not Okay (I Promise)"**

Skin touched skin as clothes were shed. Tongues exchanged mouths as hands traveled along bodies that were now bare.

Lips eventually parted and two sets of eyes met. Both were full of adoration and love.

"Are you sure you want this, Roxanne?" Chandler asked gently.

She smiled at him, "I'm naked below you and you're _now_ just asking that?"

His face faulted a bit, "I was just..."

"Of course I want this. I've never wanted anything more in my entire life. Take me, Chandler," She urged him.

Nothing else needed to be said.

So, the two became one. Lips met as bodies connected.

Roxanne was in heaven as her lips pressed into his and her hands explored his body. This felt so right.

"I love you," She mumbled into their kiss.

She moaned into the kiss. She loved this feeling. It was all to good to be true.

_And, sadly for her, it was indeed to good to be true..._

Roxanne was alone all of a sudden. Naked and alone on her bed.

She looked around for Chandler. She saw him standing by the door, fully clothed.

"Chandler, what's wrong? Why are you leaving?" Roxanne asked frantically.

"I'm done, Roxanne. I've moved on. I'm going to Paris, she's the one I really love," Chandler said coldly.

He opened the door and turned to leave.

"No, wait! What about us?! What about our baby?!" Roxanne asked as her eyes filled with tears.

"You told me that you and I 'meant nothing.' So, just like you wanted, I'm nothing to you now," Chandler said as he exited the room.

"No, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I love you...you're everything to me! Please don't go," Roxanne pleaded.

But it was too late. Chandler was gone.

Roxanne was all alone...

Roxanne shot up in her bed. She was panting and sweating. Tears were in her eyes.

What a horrible dream! Ugh, why did she keep having these dreams?

She wasn't even intending to approach Chandler about this whole mess. She had already convinced herself of that.

He wouldn't want to see her, anyway. She was sure of that.

Roxanne sighed. Wasn't it ironic that the one person she loved more than anything else hated her guts?

Damn her bad luck. Though she had no one to blame but herself, she still felt some self-pity. It was only natural.

What a mess she's jumped head first into. She had to figure out what to do with this baby.

Sure, she could abort it. But then she'd be killing a part of herself and _Chandler_. The thought of a part of him growing inside of her made her heart swell and panic at the same time.

So, abortion was out of the question.

What about adoption, then? A possibility, though there were a few problems with that plan.

First of all, she couldn't even begin to think of giving away her and Chandler's baby. She already loved it no matter how much she tried to deny it.

Second of all, she'd have to carry the pregnancy to term if she did manage to somehow convince herself to part with this baby.

She couldn't just hide herself for nine months. People would talk. Chandler would surely notice his ex was pregnant shortly after they were _together_. He was no idiot. He'd put two and two together. The whole town would.

Sure, she could tell people Paul was the father. But Paul would surely tell people that they'd never been _together_ like that and there was so way it could possibly be his baby.

So, whether she kept it or gave it away, she'd still have to appear in public visibly pregnant. Like she said, she couldn't just hide away for more than half a year.

She thought about disappearing and just leaving town for a brief second, but that idea fell apart quickly the more and more she considered it. That would require quitting her job and abandoning her dad.

She needed her job. That was her livelihood. The pay was too good to part with. She knew if she left Glen Oak for a new town, she couldn't let anyone know where she was planning to go. That included work. And, just up and quitting would mean no reference from the only job she ever had.

And what would no references get her? A crappy part time job at some department store, maybe. That was _not_ enough to live on let alone provide for a baby with.

And she also couldn't bring herself to just abandon her father. He was her only family. Even if he scolded her when he inevitably found out about her pregnancy, she still loved and needed him.

Abut what about Chandler? He certainly wasn't going anywhere. She would have to face him eventually, right?

Even if she somehow managed to avoid him, he'd surely hear the news from someone or somewhere else. Gossip spread in Glen Oak like wildfire in a forest.

Maybe she should just bite the bullet and tell him. Maybe he would be happy and they could be a family.

Right. She was in dream land. He hated her. She felt it in her bones.

Roxanne sighed and rested her head back on her pillow. Maybe some more sleep would bring some answers to her dilemma, she concluded.

Roxanne closed her eyes, and to her surprise, sleep immediately took her...

She was face to face with Chandler. He glared at her.

She started shaking, "I'm so sorry, Chandler. I do love you. I want to be with you and only you, not Paul or anyone else."

Chandler scoffed, "And why the hell should I believe you?"

Roxanne took a deep breath as the tears started to fall, "Because I'm pregnant, Chandler. Not with Paul's baby, but _yours_. I'm carrying _our _baby. Please believe me, I'd never lie about something like this."

Chandler's face immediately softened and surprise filled his features followed by...was that joy?

"Are you serious? Are you sure?" He asked gently.

She nodded, "I am."

"Roxanne..." He was at a loss for words.

So he ran into her arms. His own arms wrapped around her body. He brought his lips to her ear.

"I love you, I love you. I love you so much, Roxanne," He whispered into her ear.

She hugged him back. Her hands rubbed his back.

"I love you too, Chandler," She whispered back.

He moved his lips to hers and captured them in a passionate kiss. His hands freely roamed her body. She smiled against his lips.

_Everything would be alright..._

Roxanne's eyes shot open again. She clutched her pillow as she started to cry into it.

That would _not _happen. Never in a million years. Chandler wanted nothing to do with her.

Everything was not alright. In fact, everything was mess.

A big fucking mess that she had no foreseeable way out of.

Lovely, wasn't it?


	4. Part Four

**Part Four**

_We all get hurt by love  
And we all have our cross to bear  
But in the name of understanding now  
Our problems should be shared_**  
-Kylie Minogue, "Confide in Me"**

Of course it _had_ to be pizza night.

Roxanne had dreaded this night all week. The night that would bring her face to face with Lucy.

Why didn't Roxanne want to see Lucy? Lucy was her best friend, after all.

Easy. Lucy could read Roxanne like a book. She'd pick up right away that something was troubling Roxanne. The resulting confrontation would make Roxanne spill her guts and then her secret would be out of the bag.

And that was the last thing Roxanne needed. Anyone to know of her stupidity.

A pang of guilt shot through Roxanne as she picked up the phone to cancel her plans with Lucy

This was her best friend. Shouldn't Roxanne feel comfortable confiding in her?

Yes. Yes, she should.

Roxanne placed the phone down as quickly as she had picked it up.

She needed to do this. She needed to see Lucy. Canceling their plans would only alert Lucy to something being amiss even sooner.

She sighed to herself. Might as well bite the bullet. It's not like she was seeing Chandler or anything.

This pizza night was going agonizingly slow for Roxanne. She had decided to listen to Lucy talk instead of speaking and potentially exposing herself and her secret.

Of course, this meant listening to Lucy prattle on about school, Kevin, and the church.

Not that she wasn't interested in listening to her best friend talk. It just depressed her to think of Lucy's carefree life while Roxanne drowned in problems.

"So, Kevin and I were thinking of going to Hawaii in April for our anniversary. I'm not sure if it came up in conversation while you two were working or not, but I wanted to bring it up anyway to see what you thought. Good idea or not?" Lucy rambled on.

Roxanne had spaced out once her problems crossed her mind.

"Roxanne, are you ok?" Lucy questioned.

Roxanne just sat there staring into space instead of replying.

Lucy waved her hand in front of Roxanne's face, "Roxanne. Earth to Roxanne."

Lucy got no reply.

"Roxanne!" Lucy snapped.

This time Roxanne heard her and flinched. She turned to face Lucy.

"God, Luce, I'm so sorry. My mind went to another place," Roxanne replied quickly, hoping the subject would drop and Lucy would not pry further into it.

"It's ok. But why are you spacing out? Come to think of it, you've seemed disconnected all night. Is everything alright?" Lucy asked.

Welp. No such luck. There was that famous Camden nosiness.

Roxanne put on a fake smile, "I'm fine, Luce. I just have a lot on my mind lately."

Shit. Wrong movie. That would just raise her curiosity.

"Anything you need to talk about?" Lucy asked gently.

Roxanne laughed just a little too artificially, "No, everything's fine."

Lucy narrowed her eyes, "No offense, Roxanne, but that's not very reassuring or convincing."

_Damn_.

Roxanne sighed, "I'm fine, Luce. Can we please talk about something else?"

"You seem awfully eager to drop this subject, Roxanne, which concerns me. Can you please tell me what's going on, I'm just concerned?" Lucy asked as she put her arm around Roxanne's shoulder.

Damn, Lucy was not going to drop this, was she?

Roxanne looked closer at Lucy's face. Her eyes read part concern and part curiosity.

Damn, she was not.

Roxanne groaned, "Luce, alright, something is seriously wrong with me but can we not talk about it please? I'd rather not."

Her plea feel on deaf eras because Lucy's next words were:

"But, wouldn't it make you feel better to confide in a friend? Do you not trust me or something?"

_Damn it, Lucy, you and your guilt tripping. _Roxanne was now slapping herself for not canceling these plans.

Roxanne sighed again, "Lucy, I really just want to drop this...please, can we?"

Lucy shook her head, "I'm sorry, I don't think I can. I'm too concerned now. Please, just talk to me, Roxanne. Is everything alright? Are you thinking of hurting yourself?"

Roxanne's eyes widened, "Why would you think that?! Of course not!"

"I''m sorry, that was out of line. It's just, I used to have this friend who cut herself and she was very secretive and insistent nothing was wrong. The way you're acting made me flashback to her, I guess. Sorry," Lucy said sincerely.

Roxanne was not expecting that reply at ll.

"It's ok, Luce. I know you're just concerned. I didn't mean to snap at you," Roxanne said in a gentle voice.

"It's fine, but can we please at least talk a bit? I'm super worried about you," Lucy pushed on, still worried for her friend but also curious.

Roxanne bit her lip and said, "Ok, fine. But not here, ok? Can we go back to your place?"

Lucy nodded, "Of course."

The two friends paid their bill and left.

"Kevin's not home, right?" Roxanne asked as she and Lucy entered the garage apartment.

"No, he's out. It's ok. We can talk alone," Lucy assured her friend.

The two sat down and stared at each other.

Roxanne took a deep breath, "I don't even know where to start to be honest, Luce."

"Just take your time," Lucy said as she took Roxanne's hand.

Roxanne started crying and shaking. Lucy was not expecting her to break down. Whatever was troubling Roxanne must have been bad.

"Roxanne..." Lucy said, tightening her grip on Roxanne's hand.

"I did something incredibly stupid, Luce!" Roxanne exclaimed through her tears.

"It can't be that bad," Lucy insisted.

"No, it is. Lucy, I'm..." Roxanne whispered the last word word so quietly Lucy couldn't make it out.

"I'm sorry, what was that last part?" Lucy asked.

"I said I'm pregnant!" Roxanne replied, hanging her head down in shame.

Lucy let go of Roxanne's hand and pulled her into a hug, ignoring the amount of shock she felt from hearing Roxanne speak those words. Roxanne settled into the hug, slumping her head on Lucy's shoulder.

"It's not that, bad, Roxanne. You can get through this," Lucy said in a reassuring tone, still pushing back her shock.

"No, I can't! I don't know what to do!" Roxanne replied, burying her head in Lucy's shirt.

"Yes, you can. You're a strong woman. Just talk to Paul..." Lucy started to say.

Roxanne cut her off by mumbling into Lucy's shirt, "Not Paul's."

"What was that?" Lucy asked.

Roxanne lifted up her head to look Lucy in the eyes, " I said it's not Paul's baby."

"Then, who...?" Lucy asked until the thought hit her.

_Oh no...could it be? _Lucy wondered._ It can't be **him**, right?_

"Roxanne, be honest with me. Is the father who I think it is?" Lucy asked sternly.

Roxanne sighed, "Yes...it's _Chandler's_ baby."

"Oh my goodness it's true!" Lucy exclaimed out loud, more to herself than to Roxanne.

"_I know_. I messed up so much," Roxanne said as she dried her tears, trying to calm herself down.

"Are you sure though, Roxanne? Is there a possibility it may just be Paul's?" Lucy asked.

"No. Not possible. I was never with Paul like_ that_," Roxanne replied.

"But you and Chandler...?" Lucy started to say.

"Had sex. Yes," Roxanne finished with a blush.

Lucy's eyes widened as the realization fully hit her, "When...?"

"It's a long story," Roxanne said with a sigh.

"I'm here to listen. Talk to me," Lucy insisted.

"Ok, I guess it can't hurt since you already know the worst part. It all started about two weeks ago..." Roxanne started to tell Lucy her story.

The couple kissed passionately as they collapsed onto the couch.

Chandler's hands tangled into Paris' hair as their kiss grew more heated.

The couple had just gotten back from a movie date. But it wasn't just any date for Chandler.

It was his first date since he swore off thinking of _her. _And it did wonders for his relationship with Paris.

No longer was his ex haunting his mind like a ghost. She was an afterthought. Roxanne who?

Chandler moved his hands up Paris' shirt. This caused her to break the kiss.

"What's wrong? Weren't you enjoying it?" Chandler asked, his breath heavy.

"It's not that. I was enjoying it. I'm just wondering: What's gotten into you that you're all of a sudden ready to go beyond kissing?" Paris asked.

"I'm moving forward," Chandler stated.

"What do you mean?" Paris asked, confused.

"Nothing. I just know I'm ready to let go of all my hesitations about sex," Chandler replied.

"Are you sure?" Paris asked.

Chandler didn't reply. He just kissed Paris again.

After about five minutes of kissing, he pulled away from her.

"Any more questions?" He asked with a grin.

Paris just grinned back at him and pulled him into another kiss.

Moving forward felt great.


	5. Part Five

**Part Five**

_Thought we kissed goodbye**  
**Thought we meant this time was the last**  
**But I guess it's never really over**  
**Thought we drew the line right through you and I**  
**Can't keep going back  
I guess it's never really over  
Thought it was done  
__But I guess it's never really over  
_**-Katy Perry, "Never Really Over"**

Two bodies were spread out on a bed in the afterglow of lovemaking. The two lovers were both breathing heavily.

"That was amazing," She said gently to him.

"It was," Chandler agreed. "But, you're even more amazing."

"Always the sweet talker," She replied playfully.

In response, Chandler pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"Chandler..." She mumbled against his lips.

He pulled away from her, "Yes, love, what is it?"

"Make love to me again," She purred in reply.

He grinned at her and moved himself to become one with her once again.

"I can never deny you anything, Roxanne," Chandler said sweetly.

_Roxanne, his one and only..._

Chandler snapped back to reality once _her_ name crossed his mind.

He was supposed to be moving on! Why was his ex clouding his mind still?!

Why couldn't he just forget her already?!

Chandler pulled away from Paris' lips. They hadn't gone too deep into anything yet, just more making out thankfully.

_Thankfully_?! But, didn't he want this...?

"What's wrong, Chandler?" Paris asked.

"I can't do this," He replied truthfully. "I thought I was ready, but I'm not."

Paris put an arm around him, "It's ok, I understand. When Peter's father and I broke up, it took a long time for me to even think of feeling comfortable about being intimate with someone else."

"What does that have to do with this?" Chandler asked defensively.

"You're not over Roxanne," Paris said simply in reply.

Not over Roxanne? Did she really just say that ridiculous string of words to him?!

Chandler narrowed his eyes, "She was _nothing _to do with this, Paris."

Paris sighed, as if expecting this response from him, "But she _does_, Chandler. I can tell by how defensive you're getting that she's still on your mind. And that's ok."

"It is?" Chandler asked.

"Of course. Roxanne was a big part of your life, even if your relationship only lasted a little over half a year. You built a world around her. You were planning for the future, right?" Paris asked in a soft voice.

"It's true. I wanted to marry her," Chandler admitted.

"And you still do, don't you?" Paris asked.

"Yes," Chandler answered without thinking about it.

Chandler's eyes widened in shock at what he had just admitted out loud. Unable to control it, tears formed at the corners of his eyes.

"I tried so hard to bury it and move on," Chandler said, more to himself than Paris.

Paris put a hand over his, "I know. I've known since we got together."

"Then why did you agree to date me at all?" Chandler asked incredulously.

Paris shrugged, "You're really sweet and I liked you. I thought you'd move on eventually, but that's not what your heart wants, is it?"

"No. I want her," Chandler confessed.

"I understand completely. She's your soul mate. I believe God has one perfect match out there for everyone, and once you find them, they don't leave your heart. That's why your heart wants her and no one else," Paris said with a smile.

"What should I do?" Chandler asked.

"Go to her and tell her how you feel," Paris replied.

"But she's dating that loser Paul," Chandler said bitterly.

"It doesn't matter. You're soul mates, remember? Even if she's with someone else, her heart is longing for you," Paris said.

"You think so?" Chandler asked.

"I know so," Paris said reassuringly.

"Thank you, Paris, for helping me see what I was too blind to see myself. But, where does this leave us?" Chandler asked, hoping she wasn't hurt too badly by this turn of events.

Paris grinned, "We're friends, of course. Just as we should have always been."

Chandler nodded in relief. He hugged Paris and thanked her again before saying goodbye and leaving her house.

He needed to go to Roxanne. _Now._

How could he approach her, though? The last time they interacted wasn't exactly sunshine and rainbows.

_I want you. I'm yours._

Her words came back to him. His heart fluttered with joy. She'd really meant it all along. I wasn't a lie at all.

They would be together again. He was sure of it.

Paul better be prepared, because Chandler intended to fight for his soul mate!

* * *

Lucy's head was spinning with shock as Roxanne finished her story.

"So, in conclusion, I screwed up royally," Roxanne concluded.

"It's not that bad, Roxanne," Lucy assured her.

"Lucy, it's...excuse my language, a fucking mess!" Roxanne exclaimed.

"Just try talking to him," Lucy said, trying to remain calm.

"Luce, he hates me!" Roxanne replied.

"You don't know that for sure," Lucy insisted.

"I do, though! I had sex with him and told him it meant nothing and then I went after another guy!" Roxanne said, cringing at her past stupidity.

"Just call him," Lucy insisted some more.

"No way!" Roxanne snapped back.

Lucy rolled her eyes and groaned," Then I can't help you, Roxanne. I don't have any other solutions to your problem other than just opening up to him and coming clean."

Roxanne sighed. Damn, Lucy was right. Why did she have to be right?

No matter how much she wanted to deny that fact, Lucy was freaking right. The only way this problem was going away was to have an inevitable confrontation with Chandler.

After all, she was keeping the baby. She was now sure of that. She was way to attached to the little one to part with it.

That, of course, meant being visibly pregnant in public. Which meant word would get back to Chandler.

And Chandler would...what, exactly?

Most likely be furious, she imagined.

Roxanne sighed again. Damn, why did Lucy have to be right?

"Ok, I'll talk to him. At least, I'll try," Roxanne said in defeat.

Lucy smiled and squeezed Roxanne's shoulder reassuringly, "It will be fine. I have a good feeling. Do you want me to be there with you?"

"Thanks, Luce, but I have to do this alone," Roxanne replied.

Lucy nodded, "I understand."

The two friends talked a bit more, trying to formulate a plan until Kevin came home. Roxanne bowed out once he entered the room, too embarrassed to discuss her screw ups in front of her coworker.

Roxanne bid the couple goodnight and went home.

* * *

Once home, Roxanne plopped herself on the couch and sighed for the millionth time that night.

Sure, she said she'd talk to Chandler. But saying was easier than doing.

Much, much easier.

After all, he still hated her and still had Paris. It's not like he'd come running back to her just because of some unwelcome complications in their lives.

For all she knew, he could already be serious with Paris. Planning a future.

A future that herself and Chandler would have had Roxanne not screwed up so badly.

Part of her cursed herself for making a mess and another part cursed Paris for having what she wanted so desperately.

What she deserved, not Paris. _Her_.

Oh, who was she kidding?! Roxanne deserved nothing but to wallow in her own stupidity.

Sighing yet again, Roxanne's eyes grew heavy. She didn't fight it. Maybe sleep would calm her down...

_Ding Dong._

Roxanne's eyes snapped open at the sound of the doorbell.

Unsure of how long she had even slept for, Roxanne pulled herself up off the couch as the doorbell rang again.

"I'm coming," She called out to her future guest.

Roxanne opened the door and the person standing on the other end made her heart race and took her breath away.

Roxanne's eyes widened, "Chandler..."

This had to be a dream, right?


	6. Part Six

**Part Six**

_I love you, I loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
And you'll never go  
Stop breathing  
If I don't see you anymore  
__And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
Cause I'm not leaving you anymore, believe it  
Hold on to me, never let me go  
_**-Nickelback, "Far Away"**

Roxanne blinked, wondering if her vision of her ex was just a stress induced hallucination.

She opened and closed her eyes rapidly over and over again. Nope He still stood there.

She went to speak, but all that came out was a pathetic little, "Chandler..."

"Roxanne..." Chandler replied to her, seemingly in his own state of shock.

Roxanne nearly melted at the sound of his voice. It was as perfect and smooth as she remembered.

What should she do? What would she say?

She did the only logical thing she could think of at that moment.

Roxanne fainted...

* * *

Roxanne's eyes fluttered open at the feeling of a hand on her face, caressing her skin.

Above her line of vision was Chandler's face, looking down at her full of concern and...was that love she saw?

It took Roxanne another minute to realize her head was in Chandler's lap.

Chandler spoke, breaking the silence, "Roxanne, are you ok now? You fainted. I was so worried about you."

Roxanne's face filled with shock, "Worried about me? I thought you hated me."

"I could never hate my soul mate," Chandler replied gently.

Soul mate? But what about Paris? Did this mean he did still love her after all?

No, this was all too good to be true. This had to be a dream.

"I'll wake up soon," Roxanne said to herself.

"This isn't a dream, Roxanne. I'm really here," Chandler said with a smile.

"No, you're not. My mind is screwing with me. The real Chandler hates me and loves Paris," Roxanne replied.

Chandler shook his head, "I am the real Chandler. Paris and I broke up. I love you, Roxanne. I always have."

Roxanne moved her hand to his face, wanting to touch and feel him and confirm once and for all this wasn't indeed a dream. She touched his cheek, and in response he took her hand and kissed it.

The feeling sent chills down her spine. It was too real and vivid to be a mere dream.

"You're really here," Roxanne said in wonder.

"Yes, I am. And I'll never leave you again," Chandler said with a grin.

Roxanne sat herself up and hugged him. He happily returned the hug, his arms wrapping around her.

"I love you too, Chandler. That never changed, no matter what stupid things I said," Roxanne said as tears came to her eyes.

Chandler felt Roxanne's tears hit his shirt. Gently, he moved her head so she was looking into his eyes. His fingertips dried her tears.

"Don't cry, love," He whispered.

"But I feel so stupid, Chandler! I was awful to you!" Roxanne exclaimed.

Chandler shrugged, "We're together now. What's done is all in the past."

Roxanne smiled, "Really?"

"Really," Chandler replied.

Roxanne then remembered the one little complication that would surely ruin this moment if she spilled the beans: their baby. She sighed deeply and hung her head down.

"What's wrong?" Chandler asked.

"Not everything can be in the past," Roxanne said with another sigh.

"Are you still seeing Paul, then?" He asked, annoyance present in his voice.

Roxanne shook her head, "No, I broke up with him weeks ago."

"Then, what's wrong?" Chandler asked, now confused.

"I'm..." Roxanne said in a small voice.

"You're what?" Chandler asked.

Roxanne sighed again. Time to bite the bullet. No way out now.

"I'm pregnant with your baby!" Roxanne exclaimed a bit more loudly than she had intended.

Chandler's face filled with shock. He looked like someone had just punched him in the gut.

_Welp. He hates me now,_ Roxanne thought sadly.

But, to her shock, his features softened and a smile fell on his face.

"Really?" Chandler asked softly.

"Yes, really," Roxanne replied with a blush.

Chandler crashed his lips into hers. His tongue parted her lips, tangling her tongue with his. His hands caressed her back. He was pouring all of his love into this kiss and Roxanne felt it.

She smiled in relief against his lips. Everything was ok. It was really ok.

Eventually, the two parted for air. Chandler was grinning from ear to ear.

"Marry me, Roxanne," Chandler said, his voice full of love.

Roxanne grinned in reply, "Oh, Chandler...yes!"

He kissed her again, The newly reunited couple made out like there was no tomorrow.

Roxanne moved her lips to his ear, "I want you, Chandler. Make love to me."

"I can't deny you anything, Roxanne," Chandler replied like he had in his fantasy earlier that day.

Only this time it was real. Their love was real again and unbreakable.

He pulled her lips back to his again as Roxanne lead him off the couch and to her bedroom. This time, they'd do things right.

Roxanne kicked her bedroom door shut and playfully pushed Chandler down onto her bed. He grinned at her in response.

She jumped on top of him and connected their lips yet again. They pulled at and removed each other's clothes as they made out.

They both were eventually bare. Chandler rolled Roxanne over so he was on top of her.

"You're mine forever, right?" He asked playfully.

"Of course," She replied with a giggle.

And so, two became one. This time, though, there was no confusion. Only love.

Just like things were always meant to be.

Sometimes unwelcome complications weren't so unwelcome and hard to work out after all.

Sometimes, true love ruled over everything else.


End file.
